Journal Entry 10
1st November 2012 Scribe: Happy Healcut (Yong Jui Jun) ...And Indeed the foul form was that of a Gibbering Mouther, a beast who spewed forth terrible music from its many mouths. However, we set about the main task of any Adventure's duty. Hitting things. And so it was that we began to hew and attack the creature from all sides, but had great difficulty doing so. I even called upon the power of the planes to summon a Lantern Archon, but it was unceremoniously swallowed whole by the creature. Just when we thought we had the creature beaten, to the the north of the whole a whole appeared in the body of the giant worm, and out flew a demonic creature with a voice so terrible that I fear mine ears hath been permanently scarred. It flew and hovered above the melee, casting glittering dust that blinded me and our party, removing our sight. The creature possessed numerous other powers as well, being able to form images of itself and the like. To make our situation even more dire, A jelly, ogre and other minions appeared at our back, causing us to battle on 2 fronts and divide our strength. All this while, the foul sorcerer Bieber floated 30 feet above us, ever taunting us with its foul magicks. Luckily, the monk had a potion of high jump and leaped high to try and bring down the Bieber... Resulting in disastrous results. On the first attempt he tripped over his 2 left feet and landed facedown on the cavern floor. Repeated attempts did manage to bear fruit, however, and whilst the battle raged all around us we eventually sent the creature feeling away... but just when I thought it had escaped us reinforcements did come. A large multitude of dwarves arrived to cut of Bieber's retreat, and with the help of the monk and a mysterious masked stranger, we brought down our foe and killed of all the stragglers in the cavern. Retrieving what appeared to be the flask of tears of the body of Bieber. With the battle over, the dwarves graciously granted us sleeping quarters and we awoke the next morning to meet who else but the Brewmaster. He rewarded us with many gifts as thanks for helping defend the fortress. The prayer beads he gave me cost a fair bit, and I suspect many of my companions were pleased with their gifts as well. Following the presentation, the Brewmaster sent us all back to St. Pellegrino with a teleporatation spell. I thought we had accomplished much, but when we arrived and went to present the retrieved flask from the oracle he gave us grave tidings instead of happy news. The flask was a fake! Apparently the real flask was in the possession of 5 impostors. The details were many but the course laid out by the young oracle was clear. Stop the 5 impostors, and retrieve the true flask. We at once began to make plans to pursue the party to the Blade of Dettol. Category:Journal